The invention relates to a toothbrush. More specifically, the invention relates to a toothbrush having a networked bristle arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,526 to Peters, discloses a toothbrush having a flexible portion, for altering the angle of the toothbrush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,071 to Halm, discloses a toothbrush having a plurality of V-shaped folds in the handle, for facilitating a bend in the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,154 to Schiffer et al., discloses a toothbrush having an elastic segment between the handle and bristle head.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.